


The Heart Collector

by PCSP



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Massacre Uchiha, Sonfic, Tragédia, Uchiha Itachi solo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCSP/pseuds/PCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sem mais lágrimas.<br/>Isso, isso, caro amigo.<br/>Limpe-as, uma a uma.<br/>Enquanto o Sharingan estiver a postos, eu estarei no controle.<br/>Eu e você somos um, Uchiha.<br/>Somos a perfeição, a ausência de emoção.<br/>O corrupto, hipócrita e traidor que todos desejam ver, que todos desejam culpar e odiar.<br/>Daremos a eles o que eles querem, guardaremos a dor à sete chaves devido a nossa perfeita sintonia.<br/>Concederei a você as noites de lamentar, e a mim os dias de ação.<br/>E assim Konoha terá seu inimigo para odiar, assim como nós teremos nossa cidade e nosso irmão intactos para amar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Collector

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, infelizmente, não me pertence.
> 
> Nota do AO3: Estou repassando meus trabalhos pra esse site, a presente fanfic foi escrita em 11/04/2012. É um trabalho antigo, portanto, e muito diferente dos meus trabalhos atuais. Deve conter vários erros de português (desculpe, mas não vou rever um projeto antigo a essa altura do campeonato)... Ainda sim, espero que gostem!
> 
> Nota original: Sem observações, pois essa fanfic tem o propósito de ser interpretada de maneira livre. Espero que gostem.
> 
> Música: The Heart Collector - Nevermore.

**_THE HEART COLLECTOR_ **

 

“Setenta e duas horas de amplitude para pensar exatamente em como dirigir minha vida e meus planos deste momento em diante. Sei que no meu próprio universo Tsukuyomi eu posso fazer aquilo que bem entender, até mesmo permanecer nele por toda eternidade, vivendo uma utopia surreal onde todos estarão vivos e sorridentes como há duas horas, onde meus olhos não estarão inchados devido as lágrimas, onde Sasuke não me odiará com todo coração e onde Shisui ira aparecer e me mandar criar vergonha na cara e cortar o cabelo.

O mundo, para mim, seria extremamente perfeito se fosse como costumava ser a pouco mais de um dia atrás.

Eu possuía as ferramentas necessárias para prolongar essa utopia por alguns dias, até meu corpo se esgotar de chakra e, finalmente, padecer ao léu. Mas de nada adiantaria viver em um sonho surreal, sabendo que a realidade atingia meu irmão da mesma maneira que me aprisiona...

E é por isso você veio até mim em meu próprio genjutsu, não é?”

_._

_To see the actor without tears_

_Dark rivers carve the years between the lines of self control_

_In my psychotic karmic fear_

_I own your tears anyway_

_And I am you and we are not afraid_

_< >_

_Para ver o ator sem lágrimas_

_Rios escuros esculpiram os anos em meio às entrelinhas do autocontrole_

_Em meu medo cármico e psicótico_

_Eu possuo suas lágrimas de qualquer jeito_

_E eu sou você e nós não estamos com medo_

_._

“Foi por isso mesmo Itachi, agora somos destinados um ao outro como irmãos gêmeos siameses. O destino nos uniu há alguns meses, mas você insiste em me manter longe em suas noites de solidão e momentos próximos ao pirralho Sasuke, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem em seu rosto e ofuscando minha presença maravilhosa.

Será que é incapaz de ver? De sentir?

Eu sou a resposta para toda sua dor Itachi. Eu sou exatamente tudo aquilo que você necessitava ser. Eu sou você, meu querido amigo. Somos nós e nada mais, ninguém mais. Deste dia em diante, somos apenas eu e você contra o mundo, caro receptor.”

“Receptor?”

_._

_And we won't be here for long_

_The heart collector sings his song that's slowly boiling over_

_< >_

_E não ficaremos aqui por muito tempo_

_O coletor de corações canta sua canção que ferve lentamente_

_._

“Ora, pois sim! Receptor, Itachi Uchiha. Seu corpo recepcionará minha presença a partir de hoje para todo sempre, se assim desejar. Consegue entender o que isso significa? É a solução! É tão perfeito que sinto vontade de cantar, brandar em alto e bom som a perfeita solução!

Sua dor será mascarada por mim e poderá viver até que o destino guie Sasuke ao seu encontro para que, finalmente, retire o resto de alma que sobrou nessa carcaça que hoje somos nós.

Será magnifico! Faremos um trabalho excepcional juntos. Limpe essas lágrimas vergonhosas, erga a cabeça e desfaça esse genjutsu, nada mais precisará temer ao meu lado. Eu o acompanharei até a morte, caro irmão.”

_._

_“Nevermore to feel the pain”_

_The heart collector sang_

_And I won't be feeling hollow for so long_

_"Nevermore to feel the pain"_

_The words fall out like fire_

_Just believe when you can't believe anymore_

_< >_

_“Nunca mais sentir a dor”_

_O coletor do coração cantou_

_E eu não sentirei o vazio por um longo tempo_

_"Nunca mais sentir a dor"_

_As palavras queimam como fogo_

_Só acredite quando você não puder mais acreditar_

_._

“Sei que dividimos o mesmo corpo algumas vezes, mas ainda não fomos apresentados. Quem é você?”

“Já disse Uchiha, eu sou você.”

“Isso é impossível.”

“Óbvio que não. Veja bem: Você é Itachi Uchiha, filho de Mikoto e Fugaku, irmão de Sasuke e gênio do clã – eu também sou isso. Eu sou a mesma pessoa que você, sei seus maiores segredos, enfrento as mesmas dores. Mas temos algumas peculiaridades...”

“Bom, diga-me então estranho: Se realmente somos um só, o que eu faria para lidar com essa situação?”

“É ai que entram as peculiaridades meu caro amigo. Você tem que me deixar assumir o controle de vez. Sua dor e melancolia direcionada a Shisui, Sasuke e os demais membros do clã não nos deixarão viver com dignidade até o momento de sua planejada morte. Sejamos francos, as coisas correram perfeitamente bem enquanto eu estava no controle.

Deixe o papel para que eu atue, caro receptor. Prometo total maestria, todos acreditarão em minha farsa, Sasuke agirá dentro do planejado. Mas para isso, limpe as lágrimas, arranque essas emoções ridiculamente incabíveis e retire-se do palco para que eu possa fazer essa interpretação épica.”

_._

_The stage is empty now_

_I hope we hold and can allow_

_The corrupt eclectic takes his fatal bow_

_< >_

_O palco está vazio agora_

_Eu espero que possamos resistir e permitir (que)_

_O eclético corrupto faça sua reverência fatal_

_._

“Sem mais lágrimas.

Isso, isso, caro amigo.

Limpe-as, uma a uma.

Enquanto o Sharingan estiver a postos, eu estarei no controle.

Eu e você somos um, Uchiha.

Somos a perfeição, a ausência de emoção.

O corrupto, hipócrita e traidor que todos desejam ver, que todos desejam culpar e odiar.

Daremos a eles o que eles querem, guardaremos a dor à sete chaves devido a nossa perfeita sintonia.

Concederei a você as noites de lamentar, e a mim os dias de ação.

E assim Konoha terá seu inimigo para odiar, assim como nós teremos nossa cidade e nosso irmão – intactos – para amar.”

_._

_And we won’t be here for long_

_The heart collector sings his song again_

_< >_

_E não ficaremos aqui por muito tempo_

_O coletor do coração canta sua canção novamente_

_._

“Eu sou o coletor de corações, o amaldiçoador de almas, o Shinigami em carne em osso. Eu julguei os Uchiha e decidi a forma e o momento da morte de cada um deles. Eu sou você, e você sou eu. Nós somos um e agiremos como um até o momento em que eu sucumbirei, Itachi, e apenas você restará para se despedir daquele que tanto deseja ver, que tanto deseja proteger, que tanto tende a amar.

Isso mesmo, fique de pé e me dê a mão. Desfaça esse genjutsu ridículo que usou consigo mesmo, e vamos seguir juntos essa mentira.

Atores? Talvez.

Mas se nosso destino nos faz agirmos como atores, indiscutivelmente seremos perfeitos. Afinal de contas, somos Itachi Uchiha: o mestre na arte do ilusionismo.”

_._

_“Nevermore to feel the pain”_

_The heart collector sang_

_And I won't be feeling hollow for so long_

_"Nevermore to feel the pain"_

_The words fall out like fire_

_Just believe when you can't believe anymore_

_< >_

_“Nunca mais sentir a dor”_

_O coletor do coração cantou_

_E eu não sentirei o vazio por um longo tempo_

_"Nunca mais sentir a dor"_

_As palavras queimam como fogo_

_Só acredite quando você não puder mais acreditar_

_._

“Você sucumbiu, caro estranho. Retirou-se de meu corpo mais uma vez, tão rapidamente quanto aparecera há anos atrás... Mas não me sinto só, Sasuke me observa com olhos assustados, mas ainda sim vivo e consciente. Estou feliz, finalmente cheguei ao meu destino final. Não posso mais mentir e afirmar que gostaria que estivesse aqui comigo, pois não desejo essa artimanha. Não consigo desejar sua presença ofuscante.

Desejo que ao menos no último segundo de nossas vidas Sasuke possa ver o nosso lado real e não o ilusionista. Quem sabe assim poderemos morrer em paz, quem sabe assim o inferno não queime tanto quanto promete queimar...

Afinal de contas, tenho certeza que os meus dedos os quais agora percorrem o rosto de meu Otouto em um simples gesto por ele tão temido serão o suficiente para diminuir a dor e gerar uma maior paz de espirito em nosso coração. Coração este que será capturado pelo verdadeiro coletor de corações neste exato momento.

Sasuke Uchiha – o coletor de meu coração, de minha alma, de minha existência.”

 

_ Desculpe Sasuke, não haverá uma próxima vez.

  


**Fim.**


End file.
